gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gromell
}} Gromell is soldier of Daein and a boss in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He's also a complete joke. In Path of Radiance Gromell appears during chapter 25, one of the few chapters that isn't from the early game that can be considered filler, especially considering it comes between chapter 24, where you reunite with Elincia's retainers and enter Crimea, and the climactic chapter 26, where it's just nineteen of your units (more than in any other chapter in the game) in a wide, open field against an army more than twice your size led by Bertram, one of the four riders of Daein and a huge threat (as well as a difficult boss in general). Yeah, it's an awesome chapter. But that's not what this page is about. ] Gromell leads an ambush on Ike's group as they travel to rendezvous with the Laguz army. OK, fair enough. It's not like this series is stranger to characters knowingly walking into ambushes. In Ike's case, however, he decides that it's not worth losing several days by going around the mountain, so he plows straight through and destroys these guys. And they're led by Gromell. And that's about it, really. They had the plan of rolling boulders down the mountain to take Ike's army down, but even if you hadn't been told this ahead of time, it would've been pretty obvious. The map in general isn't really much of a threat. Worst part is the ballista that's there to keep you from luring Gromell down early, but it still isn't enough for any decently-trained flier. So yeah, Gromell led that group. Then he died. Who is Gromell? Well, we're never actually told his status or anything, and since this chapter is pretty much filler (not that that's a bad thing since Ike needs to be as strong as possible for Chapter 27), Ashnard never even acknowledges him. He's not called a general, and the fact that he leads an ambush indicates that while he has some status, he probably isn't anything special. Even the other FE wiki doesn't know what he is. But his wyvern has spikes the same color as his hair, so that's pretty awesome. Why is He a Joke? Hey, that's a fair question. He seems pretty intimidating at first, doesn't he? He's a Wyvern Lord at a time when some of the enemies are still unpromoted, he attacks you when you enter his range (you won't get to him first), and the map is stacked heavily against you. Not only that, but he's got Resolve as a skill, meaning he's going to get even stronger if you can't ORKO him (and you probably can't). So what's the problem? He's got a Bolt Axe. Yeah, that's right. A strength-oriented cl with a strength-oriented skill wields a magic-oriented weapon. Hey, this isn't the first time this has happened. Petrine had the Flame Lance and would actually be pretty threatening with a better weapon, right? Well, she didn't have Resolve as her only skill, so she doesn't have a failure of a "second phase." But it gets worse. Remember Gromell's plan to roll boulders down on top of you? More often that not, he'll be killed by one of these very boulders. Yeah. He's quite possibly the most ineffectual boss in the game. The guy who was a mid-boss in Daein Castle a few chapters back was much scarier. This guy? He shouldn't even be able to scratch a good chunk of your team. In Japan While the west has its own meme characters, such as Batta the Beast, Gl (the gods fear his name), and, of course, Gheb, Japan has Gromell. Yeah, considering how Tellius sold there, that's pretty odd, but it's true. Japan really loves him. No, they really do. In the Card Game Yeah, seriously. He's so popular that he was the first minor boss in the series to get a cipher card. And thanks to /u/PrinceofIris, we actually know what this card does (source), which makes it even better. The Bolt Axe gives him range but takes away more than half of his power... just like how he should be wielding a strength-centered weapon, especially with that Resolve skill. But then his second ability is even better. It's literally just "Boulder." And according to that skill, if he's in the front line (I'm not quite sure how the game is played), a boulder will kill him. Yeah. Between the lowered attack power from back and the boulder from front, he's pretty useless. And it is glorious. Have I used that word enough? Trivia *There actually is a reason Gromell has the Bolt Axe. See, in Path of Radiance, three separate bosses have magic-based weapons, with each one based on a different element and pertaining to the weapons triangle. Petrine has the Flame Lance, Grommel has the Bolt Axe, and Bertram has... a Runesword, which actually ruins it since the Runesword is pretty much Nosferatu (light magic in Tellius) as a sword. Instead, the wind sword is Tanith's Sonic Sword. Yeah, it's weird, but hey, it does make Bertram a much tougher boss, so that's not a bad thing. Still, you'd think IS would've actually thought his stat, weapon, and skill distribution through. Same deal with Petrine. At least Bertram has a Spear in case you decide to park Soren or a flier in front of him. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Tellius Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Meme Characters